Gracias Perdidas
by Luisee
Summary: *Cumpleaños de Ari* Esa noche Kagome le habló a la luna, le contó todo lo que sentía, porque ella era la única que iba a escucharla sin darle el consuelo que no merecía.


•**Summary**: *Cumpleaños de Ari* Esa noche Kagome le habló a la luna, le contó todo lo que sentía, porque ella era la única que iba a escucharla sin darle el consuelo que no merecía.

•**Disclaimer**: Los personajes de Inuyasha pertenecen a Rumiko Takahashi y bla blah bla.

•**Pairing**: Nop ._. hoy nop.

•**N/A**: Hola, ¡Feliz cumpleaños de nuevo, Ari! Espero que no tenga Ooc :'cccc

Advertencias: uso de **_Oc_**.

* * *

✾ ✾[Gracias Perdidas]✾ ✾

* * *

—Buenos días, Kagome-sama.

Una chica de cabellos castaños y ojos oscuros entró a la cabaña, tenía pecas y los ojos algo perturbados. Su aspecto era muy poco femenino y su forma de actuar era diferente al de otras chicas de su edad.

—Buenos días, Yaeko-chan —Kagome saludó con alegría de ver a la hermana mayor de su pequeña paciente.

La cabaña en la que estaban era más pequeña de lo normal y eso era mucho decir. Pero para la persona que estaba ahí era perfecta. Miu una niña castaña pero con ojos azules estaba acostada, su rostro infantil detonada la tristeza de alguien sin esperanza.

—¿Cómo está mi hermana? —comentó la mujercita con los ojos vacíos, pues hace un tiempo la esperanza había muerto en ella.

—Miu-chan está sumamente bien, cada día la veo mejor. Yo sé que pronto estará bien y podrá jugar —la joven sacerdotisa se acomodó al lado de la niña, le acarició el cabello. Quería ayudar a ese par de hermanas que no tenían nada en el mundo, incluso estaba dispuestas a pedirles que se quedaran en la aldea, para ayudarles siempre que lo necesitaran.

Un sonoro respiro fue la respuesta de la pequeña enferma. Unos ojos llorosos la de la hermana mayor.

—¿E-En serio? —la justificablemente alegre voz de la recién llegada hizo a Kagome feliz, le gustaba poder ayudar a las personas. En especial cuando eran tan jóvenes y lo habían perdido todo, necesitaban un poco de luz en sus vidas.

—Claro —y sonrió. Kagome rio sintiendo en su pecho la maravillosa emoción que sólo se sentía al saber que estabas haciendo bien las cosas.

Después de un rato. Kagome y la hermana mayor hablaron sobre que pronto la pequeña Miu estaría bien. Ese par de hermanas había llegado sin esperanza alguna pero, como siempre, había habido un grupo de buenas personas dispuestas a socorrerles. Y ahora, pronto, todo estaría bien.

La charla en esos momentos se desarrollaba con tranquilidad, pues la niña enferma había cedido ante el sueño y el cansancio de haber tenido una amena charla con su guardiana favorita, Kagome.

Los ojos de la hermana menor notaban que Miu estaba mucho mejor que antes, su llegada a esa aldea había sido casi un milagro, uno que conllevaba salvación, su corazón dio un brinco en su pecho de tan sólo imaginar a su hermana sonriendo como antes, revoloteando como una mariposa entre los árboles.

—Puedo decirle a Inuyasha que te acompañé, así todo será más rápido y estarás a salvo, Yaeko-chan.

—No, Kagome-sama, no quiero molestar —suspiró—. Por favor, le diga a mi hermana que he tenido información de nuestros padres, no sé si era verdad lo que me contaron, es mejor irme ahora que está dormida —susurró la muchacha—. Sé que lo de mis padres es casi imposible y lo más probable es que hayan muerto como el resto, pero aun así…

Kagome asintió, entendiendo a la perfección al sentir de la chica.

'No más esperanzas falsas' decían sus ojos vacíos.

—No te preocupes, yo la cuidaré, quizá haya una linda sorpresa cuando regreses —Kagome abrazó a la hermana mayor, dándole con ello ánimos para mantenerse fuerte.

Todo se podía en este mundo. Siempre se podía ser feliz si luchabas con tu corazón.

.

.

.

Una sensación terrible se alojó en el pecho de Kagome.

¿Por qué pasaba ahora? Justo cuando Yaeko estaba fuera.

Ella había estado perfectamente bien. Ahora era lo contrario de eso. Una recaída fatal había llegado a aquel pequeño cuerpo débil. Pero todo tenía solución, una medicina hecha con las hierbas de Jinenji y todo estaría bien nuevamente. ¿Verdad?

Kagome se sobó las manos, muerta de la preocupación, miraba y miraba a la niña una y otra vez, sintiendo una emoción extraña darle golpes fuertes y amargos en el alma.

No tenía a nadie a su lado, si traía a su marido o a sus amigos sólo lograría que ellos también se preocuparan. Ni la misma Kaede había podido curar a la niña, así en estos momentos era mejor estar sola.

La agitada respiración de Miu, la dulce niña que estaba a su cuidado, la tenía casi muerta. Sentía el dolor que sentía la niña. Aquellos brillantes ojos azules que la miraban con lo más parecido a la devoción le hacían sentir una culpa terrible.

Es que debía entender que ella era una sacerdotisa, podía curar con hierbas especiales, podía purificar. Pero no era una doctora. Si tan sólo pudiera llevarla a su época y hacer que médicos reales y profesiones le sujetaran la vida al cuerpo. No había pensado en que la niña tal vez tenía leucemia o alguna enfermedad rarísima que ella misma como sacerdotisa jamás podría encontrar o que incluso si la encontraba no podría curarla. O también, la pequeña Miu tenía una enfermedad propia de la época en la que estaban.

La cabeza de Kagome daba vueltas. Miraba para todas partes. Buscando algo para salvar la vida a la niña. Por como miraba su rostro infantil parecía que el alma se le resbalaba del cuerpo con tortuosa lentitud.

—Tranquila, Miu-chan. Estoy aquí y voy a cuidarte —susurró con dulzura, fue y la abrazó, envolviéndola entre sus brazos como a una bebé, le acarició el cabello y fue cuando sintió algunos, sólo algunos, mechones oscuros quedarse entre sus dedos por un simple roce.

La niña se deshacía entre sus manos, literalmente. Asimismo, había habido tos y vómito horas antes.

—S-Sí —voz débil en cuerpo débil.

Kagome había preguntado a Kaede días antes como podía curarla y la experimentada mujer no había tenido ni la más mínima idea de cuál era el mal de la llamada Miu. Todo apuntaba a que era una enfermedad pasajera que se curaría con reposo y algunos cuidados. Pero ahora Kagome se daba cuenta que no era así. Qué gran error.

Todos los demás enfermos que había atendido ahora estaban totalmente recuperados, ¿Por qué no podía salvarla a ella también? Debería tener la experiencia para poder hacerlo. Debería.

La angustia se deslizó de forma lenta y despiadada por cada parte del cuerpo de la mujer, quien apretaba más a Miu contra ella, sentía su corazón latir a mil por hora como el de la niña latía lento. Los ojos castaños ya se encontraban abrillantados por las ganas de romper en llanto.

¡Tenía que haber una forma de salvar la vida de una pequeña inocente! Alguien con sueños, con ilusiones, con tantas cosas que le falta experimentar… con una hermana que no podía quedarse sola.

—Kag… ome-sa… ma —aquella voz provocó que flaquearan todas sus fuerzas. No por favor, todavía podía haber tiempo para ella. Kagome soltó un hipido rápido.

La piel pálida de la niña, sus mejillas rojas por la fiebre que no podía bajarle. Los ojos tan vacíos como los de Yaeko. Los labios partidos pero rosas aun. Era como un ángel pequeño e inocente. Así que… no por favor.

—¿Ah, qué pasa? —su voz tembló. Kagome ya no sabía qué hacer.

La angustia se la había comido viva.

—V-Voy a extrañar a On-Onee-sama.

—¿Cómo? —algo helado se deslizó por la garganta de la mujer, se estaba intentado tragar el sufrimiento.

—Gra-Gracia…s por t-todo —y sonrió de forma ingenua.

La imagen se quedó congelada en la mente de Kagome. El dulce y tierno rostro de una niña muerta que acababa de darle las gracias pese a no haber podido salvar su vida. Su cuerpo delgado que pareció helarse entre sus brazos casi al instante.

.

.

.

La cabaña tenía un ambiente frío.

Los brazos de Inuyasha rodeaban con fuerza a su mujer. Sin saber qué hacer. Kagome temblaba y lloraba sin consuelo, por la muerte de Miu, la niña a su cuidado.

—Tú hiciste todo que pudiste, no tienes que sentirte así —murmuró el Hanyou, aunque no era lo más indicado que él podía decir. Eso era mejor que explotar en cólera e impotencia por ver a su mujer tan totalmente destrozada.

El corazón de todos se encogía.

—Kagome-chan, tú hiciste todo lo que pudiste… —Sango habló—. No fue tu culpa, tienes que seguir, es parte de… ser lo que eres —una sacerdotisa tiene que ser fuerte, mucho.

—Sango, tiene razón… —Miroku secundó a su mujer—. Kagome-sama hiciste todo lo posible para salvar a Miu-san.

Miu era tan pequeña y hermosa. Y todo lo posible no había sido suficiente, no para ella, no para esas hermanas tristes que depositaron en sus conocimientos limitados sus sublimes esperanzas.

—Kagome, ya no llores más —decía el aún pequeño Shippou, triste por ver tan mal a su amiga, casi madre.

Yaeko apareció frente al grupo, entrando de manera silenciosa, sin duda buscando a Kagome y el resto se apartó, pues era obvio que lo que buscaba la chica era ver a la sacerdotisa, esta última alzó el rostro para ver a esa jovencita a la que también le había fallado.

—Kagome-sama, ya es hora de irme… —sus ojos estaban irritados por llorar casi tanto como Kagome. Sin embargo lucía tan sólida.

Yaeko había perdido todo. A sus padres a los cuales ya no podría encontrar jamás. A su hermanita. A su aldea, sus amigos, hasta parecía que se había perdido a sí misma. Justo igual que Kagome en aquellos instantes.

—Yaeko-chan… yo… lo sien… —la mujer se puso de pie, el resto de grupo sólo miró hacia otras direcciones, comprendido la situación, pero era Inuyasha quien estaba listo para defenderla de algún reclamo injusto.

Pero no Kagome no puedo terminar su frase, la jovencita al frente suyo agachó la cabeza y luego la alzó con una leve sonrisa surcando sus labios.

—Muchas gracias, Kagome-sama.

Kagome la observó con asombro, abriendo los labios. Yaeko no dio las gracias a todos, sólo a ella y eso pesó en su pecho como nunca pensó.

.

.

.

La habían dejado sola, para que aclarara su mente.

Los ojos brillantes y enrojecidos de Kagome miraban la luna, todos se habían dedicado a decirle que no se culpara, que ella era una buena mujer. Se recostó mejor en el árbol en el que estaba, sintió la brisa de la noche.

Quizá si esperaba a que Rin regresará de su viaje con Sesshoumaru, podría pedirle, suplicarle que… Kagome sacudió la cabeza, por más que le doliera, sabía que morir irónicamente formaba parte de la vida, que incluso traer a Miu de vuelta significaba haberle fallado una vez antes.

Sus orbes tristes se posaron con letargo sobre la luna.

—Luna —su voz fue musitaba limpia y secamente—. Yo la maté, maté a una niña pequeña que confiaba en mí. No logré salvarla —su voz se quebró, poco a poco y por completo.

La luna llena y brillante no contestó, como era de esperarse.

—Yaeko-chan confiaba en mí y le fallé, al igual que a Miu-chan y… —tragó saliva pues no pudo terminar bien la frase.

Los recuerdos la atormentaban sin la más mínima piedad, sentía su corazón contraerse, nunca en su vida se había sentido tan miserable, debía admitir que muchas veces había estado al borde un gran sufrimiento pero jamás sintió el dolor de una desgracia tan grande caer sobre sus hombros.

— Yo… voy a ser mamá… tengo una vida feliz, después de tantos problemas, tengo una vida feliz al lado de Inuyasha y mis amigos. Y aun así ellas, Miu-chan y Yaeko-chan, me dieron las gracias… yo —de nuevo se detuvo por miedo a ser escuchada por su marido o alguien más—. N-No merezco eso…no…

No quería a su grupo de amigos a su lado en esos momentos. No quería a nadie, deseaba llorar sola y sin consolación, sus amigos eran un dulce bálsamo que ella no quería tener, porque no valía para ser tan afortunada. O por lo menos eso es lo que sentía su noble corazón.

Y ella lloró, hecho un ovillo, sintiéndose libre y perfectamente mal al contar sus penas y culpas y no recibir palabras de aliento. Esa noche Kagome le habló a la luna, le contó todo lo que sentía, porque ella era la única que iba a escucharla sin darle el consuelo que no merecía.

La luna sólo escuchó sin decir palabras y eso la hizo sentir un poco peor, por ende, la hizo sentir un poco mejor.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.  
—¿Kaede-bachan?

La vocecita del niño sacó a Kagome de su terrible ensoñación. Haciéndole ver de nuevo a Kaede, la buena y anciana sacerdotisa que tanto le había ayudado, tendida en la rustica cama de la época en la que se encontraban.

Enferma y mayor. Ya no había que hacer, sólo esperar. Todos sabían que ella había hecho cosas maravillosas para ayudar, había luchado y servido a la aldea como una mujer honorable y sabia. Y esa noche sería la última de su vida. Seguro que mañana por la mañana la anciana Kaede ya habría dado su último aliento y estaría descansando al lado de Kikyou.

—Sí, Kaname-chan, anda, dale las buenas noches a Kaede-bachan —su voz sonó casi mecánica, temblorosa pero firme. No podía quebrarse, no frente a su hijo.

El niño obedeció a su madre, dándose el mensaje de forma inocente e infantil para luego irse, corriendo a su cabaña, donde seguramente su padre le esperaba.

Kagome sonrió hacia la dirección a donde había ido su hijo, si tan sólo ella fuera tan inocente como él y no comprendiera el dolor de la muerte. Los ojos castaños de la joven madre viraron para ver a Kaede. La anciana se hallaba recostada, su respiración pausada y sonora era una lenta y torturante, pero tampoco se podía hacer algo contra eso. La mano de la joven se extendió tomando la de Kaede.

—Kagome —pese a su edad y su actual estado la mujer habló como si sólo estuviera totalmente bien, lo que por un momento esperanzó el corazón de la aludida, pero claro que esa falsa esperanza murió al ver de frente, Kaede con el rostro ahora acabado y sin vida, sin el brillo de fuerza que poseía la primera vez que le vio.

Kaede. Kaede. Kaede. ¿Dónde estaba su fortaleza? Se había ido ya, junto con su vigor. Y Kagome no podía hacer nada, al parecer nunca podría ya. Aun no era tan buena, no podía como permanecer fuerte como quisiera.

—¿Sí? —murmuró a la anciana, con la voz suave y calmada, dando a la moribunda mujer un poco de la fortaleza que le quedaba.

Algo se congeló en el pecho de la joven sacerdotisa, tembló porque dolía. Dolía no poder romper en llanto y decirle que no se fuera jamás, porque era parte de la familia. Tan sólo pudo recordar a Miu, sonriente y con los ojos abiertos, dedicándole la última mirada. Así como algunos más que habían muerto a su cuidado desde entonces, cada vez sabía manejar mejor la situación, pero cada vez dolía más.

Kagome, sonrió con las lágrimas amenazando salir de sus ojos, parpadeó muchas veces. Ella misma había pedido estar ahí, todos le habían dado su apoyo y Sango no tardaría en llegar para hacerle compañía, sus amigos siempre ofreciéndose estar a su lado cuando Kaede diera el triste 'Adiós'

Ese incondicional apoyo que no merecía desde que dejó a una pequeña niña llena de ilusión irse al otro mundo. Ella debía aprender a que esas cosas pasaban. Nosotros fallábamos algunas veces. Ni los demonios podían vencer a la muerte, era testigo de eso.

—Gracias, Kagome… —y la nombrada soltó un hipido, sin más, se rompió.

¿Por qué le agradecían? Ella no podía salvar sus vidas, era un ser horrible por ello, débil e incapaz.

No merecía las gracias. De nadie. No en momentos como esos.

Lo único que la joven sacerdotisa podía razonar era que había afuera personas confiando en ella, en su poder, en su sabiduría. En la misma forma que confiaban en Kikyou o la mismísima Kaede. Estaban sus amigos, su marido y su amado hijo. Lucharía por todos ellos, aprendería a ser mejor. No quería volver a comentar errores. Deseaba más que nada ser fuerte. Para poder ayudar. De ahora en adelante y como siempre se desgastaría por no sólo ser buena en lo que hacía, tenía que ser la mejor. Por toda la gente y por ella misma.

—Kagome-chan… —la voz de Sango avisó su llegada.

Su mejor amiga Sango. La escudriñó. Quizá un día la perdería a ella. Como Sesshoumaru perdería a Rin. Como Inuyasha perdió a Kikyou. Como su esposo e hijo la perderían a ella.

Somos humanos y en nuestro destino está marcado fallar y morir.

Aunque se convierta en la mejor sacerdotisa de todos los tiempos, eso no le haría poder salvar la vida de todos. Pero siempre podría hablar con la luna, su silenciosa amiga, ella que no le diría palabras de aliento que no merecía. Y claro, jamás le daría las gracias.

* * *

✾ ✾[Fin]✾ ✾

* * *

•**N/A**:Um, creo que tuve que usar Oc porque no sabía quién debía morir. La verdad, en el topic sólo decía que moría un enfermo así que pues… ¡Oc! Que por cierto no es Mary Sue, según yo (-o-)7

Y mi razón de no poner mucho a Inuyasha fue que si lo ponía terminaría poniendo romance y eso no era parte del reto de cumpleaños así que, eso c:

Ya sabes, si no estás conforme, Ari, claro que puedes pedir compensación.

¿Comentarios?


End file.
